Peace after death
by jet scream
Summary: This is a weird chaos story where percy leaves to train while a young god grows up with girls to save the olympians. any flames will be used to burn down your house and train monkeys. ; p Please read!


**AN hello people this is my new story PEACE AFTER DEATH**

**Summary: Percy is the only survivor of the second war and finds… Peace? While a boy is sent to an all-girls orphanage to save the gods from the wrath of the earth. What is becoming of this world?**

I was on my knees gasping. The air was thick with monster dust and any air I got into my lugs was tainted by the blood of others, and death I can't forget death. I stood up shakily and looked around. I could hear others moaning and groaning with pain, but the worst part was it was too silent. I stumbled over bodies knelling at those who were in pain the wounds kept getting worse. I finally fell it was too much, out of all the thousands of gods, immortals, hunters, and half-bloods I only found ten alive their wounds beyond my capacity to heal and they would obviously die. Before I even hit the ground I was out.

~~~~~line break~~~~~

_Hack, slash, roll, dodge, cut, jump, put out fire, repeat. There were too many, we couldn't possibly kill all the monsters. Hack, slash, roll, dodge, cut, jump, put out fire, repeat. I heard an all too familiar scream. "ANNABETH!" I ran not even bothering to kill any monsters. "ANNABETH!" I ran into the headquarters tent and stopped in my tracks, the limp body that used to be Annabeth was in the arms of a emposia and I immediately knew what happened Annabeth tried to slash at a monster while the emposia came behind her grabbed her arm, pulled it behind her and broke it forcing Annabeth to stab herself in the process. I killed the vampire hybrid easily, the monsters finally stopped coming and the ground started to shake. Gaea used her last trick and there was a huge explosion that killed both heroes and villains alike when the explosion reached me it was weaker and when it hit me I slammed into the base of mount Olympus and passed out._

~~~~~line break~~~~~

When I woke up the monster dust that was in the air earlier was now covering everything like a layer of dust. I stood up and shook my-self off I looked around myself, startled I took a step back, there was a person in white knelling at random looking to see if anyone was alive. I pulled out rip tide and snuck up behind him.

"Who are you?" I asked, the man turned around a look of disbelief plastered on his face. Looking at him I immediately knew most girls would think of him as tall, dark, and handsome. He wore a long white cotton robe and sandals that looked very comfortable, His skin was flawless, and when he blinked you were mesmerized. His eyes were jade green with gold flecks in them, his long black hair looked silky smooth, and even though I'm not gay, I had the urge to tangle my fingers in his hair and I had a feeling that when he smiled he would have perfect teeth.

"Who are you?" I asked again his disbelief was replaced with a sheepish grin. (I was right about his teeth)

"I'm peace." he mumbled. He also had a low voice.

"What?"

"I said I'm peace."

"I heard your name the first time but-"

"I'm chaos's brother, and sadly not as popular." He replied

"Oh so… why are you here?"

"I was looking for you, I come to all major blood baths to look for the chosen one." I was confused he was looking for me.

"The chosen one, me?"

"Yes you."

"So what do I do if I come with you?"

He smiled "You train." He replied simply I had nothing better to do so I accepted and we disappeared from the face of the earth.

~~~~~line break~~~~~

"Are you sure Athena? I mean he is our child, I don-"

"Poseidon he's our only hope, if we don't send him we might not be able to return to the mortal world"

"You right, it's now or never…"

Athena gently put the baby into the basket. The gods gathered around the child and the basket and child slowly disappeared and slowly reappeared in front of Jane Ann's all girls orphanage. The baby boy than started to cry bringing it to the attention of kind Mrs. Jane Ann.

**Please pm me any questions you have. **

**THX ; )**


End file.
